Fixing the Past
by livelywaterfall11
Summary: Leo never understood his father. In fact, he doesn't want to at all. His father, Loki is a drunk cheater , who neglected him and his mother Aries for years. But after his friends confronted him, he hears about this "her". As he figures out that his father was grieving someone from Earthland, Leo decides to go on an adventure. He escapes to Earthland to finally learn his father.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey! Hope you enjoy!

It was another stressful day for Leo. It always have been ever since he was a child. His father, Loke is a drunk playboy all the time, his mother is a soft, apologizing woman, and Leo has to be stuck with Aquarion (Scorpio and Aquarius's child)

"Sorry, I am not in a mood to talk, let's hang out later," Leo muttered as Aquarion went up to him.

"Kay, dude. Is it family problems again?" Aquarion asked sympathetically. Leo nodded, not wanting to answer more. Aquarion left to help his romantic parents, as Leo reluctantly opened his house front door.

"Dad! I already smell beer!" Leo shouted angrily. Normally, a 14 year old would be happy to see their parents, but not Leo. Leo accidently entered when his dad was kissing another woman when he was 11. Leo did not understand back then, but he does now.

"Sumima-sen. Leo-san had a party earlier. Sumia-sen," Aries, his mother apologized. Leo groaned, as he helped his mother to clean.

"I don't know what the heck is his problem! I mean it, mom! All you do is apologize even though it's not your fault! The blame goes to the big, cheating, drunk, bastard! I don't know why he is even living in this house! He neglected me for how many years!" Leo exploded for the 8,379th time.

"Poor Leo…. I really do feel sorry for him," Aries whispered. Leo shook his head in disbelief. His mother always feel sorry for him, no not him, but his father. The "poor" Leo.

"Ohayo Leo, how was your sleep. Did I wake you up," Loke woke up, reeking with the scent of beer.

"None of your business," Leo replied coldly.

"Leo, please show respect towards your father," Aries pleaded.

"He doesn't show respect toward you!" Leo yelled. He stormed into his room.

"Leo… You should really pay attention to that boy, he needs you after all those years of being abandoned." Aries whispered to Loke.

"I just can't., whenever I am near him, he always remind me of _her_." Loke replied, with tears in his eyes.

Upstairs, was a regulas power wizard, fuming in his bed. He can't believe this nonsense in his life. He loves his mother, but she is stupid. He hates his father, but his mother cares for him. What the heck? Leo never gets an explanation.

"I am going to get out of the house again," grumbled Leo as he was about to go downstairs. But something caught his eye besides his room door. There was a secret, wall covered door. Leo opened it, and there was full of pictures, albums, and keys.

"I am going to check on this later, after my lesson with Saggitarius." Leo said as he went away.

…

"Angle it differently if there is wind, and don't struggle. It will ruin your precision," Saggitarius instructed.

"Sorry, there has been a lot stuff in my mind," Leo sighed. His archery instructor understood and sat down. "Anything you need to tell me? Moshi Moshi?"

"Well, you know my father a lot. I always wondered why he abandoned me. I just saw pictures today with me and him, with goofy smiles when I was younger. But with a blonde woman," Leo explained. Saggitarrius nodded.

"Leo, your father is actually grieving. He will get his sanity soon. Very soon" that's all his instructor said. When Leo came home at midnight, his quickly went upstairs, and checked the secret door. He grabbed a thick, black album and took it in his room. He turned to the first page, which revealed the beautiful blonde holding onto Leo. That's strange, Leo doesn't recall a blonde woman in his life. As he was about to turn the next page, he heard people coming in to his house.

"Loki! It is time to reveal everything and fix this crap!"

"Sumima-sen! I agree with Caprico!"

"Not just Caprico, but everyone one of us-ebi"

"You have grieved enough," a scary voice shouted. Leo spied at the fight, and listed with excitement. He will finally get these answers!

"I just can't! Without her, I am nothing!" Leo's father cried. Leo's eyes widened, as his father wiped tears from his eyes.

"But nii-san, would Hime appreciate of what you are doing? Hiding Leo from the real world and pretending that she never existed? Hime would want Leo to know of her, past, history, magic, and inheritance. And her friends are angry at you from Earthland." Vrigo, his housekeeper said. Who are they talking about? Leo had no clue, but finally he knows what's going on. Well, kinda. His father is probably mourning someone's death, probably a friend.

"Not just yet…. Please. I need to refresh my mind for days to explain to Leo." Loke reluctantly agreed.

"And to apologize." Added Scorpio.

"Especially, that." Loki answered.

" Where is our apology,?" a pair of twins demanded.

"I am sorry, for everything everyone.. I mean friends," Loki muttered. They all nodded as they head back to their own homes and life. They too, left with sad, grim faces.

"Leo... We all love you and her very much. Please be happy for us," Aries whispered to him. Loki stood there for a moment, unsure what to answer. He then grabbed Aries and hugged her tightly. Leo couldn't believe his eyes. His father hugging his mother? All of those years of cheating, sleeping, and dating other women, he never contacted his stupid mother. And who are they talking about? Who is this "her"?

" I don't know what they were talking about, but I wanna find out." Leo whispered to himself. Few years ago, Leo figured out that he was in the Celestial World. It is a world where Celestial Spirits lived. They were spirits who are summoned to help out a mage from Earthland. Leo didn't know why his parents kept it from him, but he wants to go out and figure out who is this "her". From the information he has gotten, this "her" friends are from Earthland. He took out a picture of a blonde woman, he assumes that must be "her". He packed supplies for his journey of outside this world. He was both excited and nervous. He wore a blue shirt that has a lion in it, and brown pants.

"I will see you later, mom. I am gonna learn more about you, father." Leo whispered as he jumped off his roof. He and Aquraion found a portal north of his house. He dashed to the portal, with his incredible speed, he got there less than ten minutes. He was now in front of a colorful hole. Without hesitation, he jumped towards the portal. Suddenly, the world started to spin, round and round. Faster and faster, his whole body was spinning. Suddenly, his vision was dark.

Sorry if there are some mistakes! This is my first fairy tail fanfiction! Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehehehe….. I forgot about this story…. But here is the second chapter of this story. ****Fixing the Past.**

Leo's eyes fluttered as sunlight lit his eyes. Good thing he brought sunglasses. He groaned, as he stood up, dusting off his clothes.

"So this is Earthland," Leo said as he stared in awe of this…. Greenery scene. He heard stories about this world. Powerful mages all over the world clash into battles, but some bring peace to the world. There are guilds everywhere to join, and regular humans enjoying their life. And Leo's people, the Celestial Spirits, are summoned by Celestial wizards. That's how the Celestial wizards fight, using Celestial Spirits.

"Heeeeey! You over there!" a voice called out. Leo turned around, and spotted few kids in his age. A mysterious purple haired girl, a blue haired prideful looking guy, and a….. pink haired boy?

" Uh… hello" Leo answered, backing away. He has to be careful, he learned that mages are tricky people. They can look like innocent children, but actually are ugly monsters.

"What are you doing in this property? Are you knew here?" the guy with blue hair demanded.

"No… I just… came to visit" Leo answered.

"Well, please stay off this property," the mysterious girl whispered.

"You better listen to her," the pinkette answered in a serious tone, which doesn't seem like him.

"Sorry… I will be going now…" Leo stuttered. There was one problem. Leo had no clue where he is.

"The exit is that way," the prideful guy pointed. Leo nodded, and walked away from the building. When he stepped out of the entrance, he glanced back. Above the entrance, and it says "FAIRY TAIL"

"Fairy tail…. Huh." Leo whispered. He should just move and figure out who his father is really is. Leo has this feeling that his father is somewhat related to Earthland, especially this blonde lady in the picture. She's very beautiful, with chocolate brown, big eyes, slender body, and smooth blonde hair. The picture shows her, holding Leo in her harms, smiling gently, with his father placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I bet she's pretty famous… With her looks, people would notice her," Leo said to himself. He sprinted to a town, with bustling people. He walked around, looking around this town. Leo watched in awe, how this many people are in one small town. In the Celestial Spirit world, there isn't as much of spirits, especially if your owner is weak and can't handle many spirits. Speaking of owners, who is Leo's owner. If that blonde woman is from Earthland…. Finally, a conclusion popped in his mind. That blonde woman must be his father's owner…. No she is all of the spirits owner that Leo knows. So the first place he should visit would be… The Celestial Key store. Surely they would know of her. He scurried past the people, and barged into the store. The store owner startled, but smiled.

"May I help you?" the old man asked. Leo panted for a moment, and nodded.

"I actually have a question for you," Leo answered.

"Okay… what's your question?" the store owner asked nervously.

"Do you know this person? Or heard of her?" Leo asked as he showed him the picture. The store owner stared at it for a moment, until he dropped whatever he was holding. It seemed like it was glass, as it Leo heard a huge crash.

"I'm sorry…" the old man said as he cleaned up the mess.

"Oh it's fine, I should be sorry, sir," Leo answered quickly. It seems like he knows her… It's time for Leo's secret weapon to come. Leo took off his sunglasses, and stared right into the man's eyes. Leo changed his face expression, his pleading eyes glued into the store manager eyes.

"So…. Do you know this woman?" Leo asked, with a bit more demanding tone. The old man roared with laughter. Leo's face burned. This would worked on any person… if I was younger, Leo thought.

"sorry, sorry, you are just like your mother. That's how I met your mother, she used her charm to have one of my keys," the old man told him.

"She isn't my mother, sir. I want to know who she is though," Leo answered. The man stared at him with confusion.

"You guys look so much alike… Well, nevermind, you guys only have the same eyes and charm." The old man muttered. "And you don't know her? She's super famous"

"Well…. No…. I came here to see if you know her" Leo said.

"That, my boy, is Lucy Heartfilia. The most powerful Celestial Wizard mage, from the most powerful magic guild, Fairy Tail. Well, she used to be, but she disappeared 12 years ago. No one knows where she is. We don't even know if she's dead. But all of us are still hoping that one day, the woman who saved us all will come back." The old man explained.

Leo listened carefully. It kinda makes sense now, he thought to himself. But it still doesn't help him. How is this woman relates to his family… Where did she disappear to\o. Leo is curious, and needs to find out. And the place with the most information is Fairy Tail.

**Ugh.. I'm sorry for the wait and mistakes. Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
